


Soaked, But Warm

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: ValenTendou Week 2021 Pieces [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Blind date mishaps. At least there's a happy ending.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/ Chigaya Eikichi
Series: ValenTendou Week 2021 Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155677
Kudos: 2
Collections: Valentendou Week





	Soaked, But Warm

**Author's Note:**

> ValenTendou Week Day 2: First Kiss, First Date/Dates.  
> Sorry this is late!

“Well, as far as first blind dates go, this wasn’t a complete disaster.”

Eikichi looked up at Satori, raising his eyebrows, then pointedly wringed out his jacket. Both watched as a potful of water splattered on the ground beneath the bus stop

Satori smiled sheepishly. “Nothing blew up,” he offered and Eikichi gave in, laughing while they sat down, watching the storm beneath their shelter.

First, the restaurant Eikichi had set up a reservation at had been closed due to a burst water pipe. Then his back up restaurant was closing when they got to it. The storm-that was supposed to start  _ tomorrow _ afternoon-broke open and drowned them before they could get to cover. Now they were hungry and wet.

“You know,” Eikichi started, earning Satori’s attention from where he was sticking his hand out in the rain. He smiled, a little helpless at seeing the almost childish joy on the redhead’s face. “Tobio and Wakatoshi usually have ice cream in their fridge and I’ve got one of their extra keys. Wanna skip dinner and go for dessert? We can change clothes.”

“What if they have leftovers?” Satori asked in turn, grinning. “We could have those.”

“As long as it’s not Tobio’s spicy chicken. I don’t want my mouth burned.” He squinted into the rain as he tugged his jacket back on. It seemed a little lighter, but that was probably just hopeful wishing.

“Hey, Eikichi, I know another way to salvage this date.” Satori sounded excited.

“Yeah?” Eikichi blinked when hands pressed against his cheeks gently after he turned his head.

“This.” Satori tilted his head back and pressed his lips to Eikichi’s.

They were sticky with chapstick, Eikichi noted absently as he returned it, his arms looping around Satori. Eyes fluttering shut, he returned the kiss gently and sweetly. Their lips moved slightly, Satori’s soft and plush and Eikichi caught his waist when he tried to shuffle even closer.

Satori pouted at him.

Eikichi fought to clear his mind. “Later,” he promised, clearing his throat. “I’m not looking to get arrested on our first date for public decency.”

He watched the bright blush that formed and Satori giggled. “Oh, right. But it’d be a fun story to tell, wouldn’t it?”

Unable to stop from kissing him again, he agreed. “Let’s head back. Wakatoshi mentioned you liked onesies…?”

**🦌🦌🦌**

Having a rather dramatic wail as a wake up call, Eikichi squinted towards the kitchen and smiled. Tobio must have noticed the disappearance of his frozen yogurt. Good. He was the one to suggest the restaurant to him.

He looked down into the peaceful face resting on his chest, almost hidden by the hood of a cow onesie. Smiling softly and closing his eyes, he settled back on the futon. He could easily get used to this.


End file.
